¿Que es el amor?
by nekovida
Summary: Eli trata de responder esta simple y a la vez complicada pregunta... ¿que es el amor?


¿Qué es el amor?, no se desde cuando esta pregunta gira en mi mente, tal vez desde mi infancia, tal vez como una explicación a mi forma de sentirme con mis padres, amigos, y familiares, o tal vez surgió la pregunta por otra razón.

Desde esa tarde en las escaleras no dejaba de pensar en ella, poco a poco se apodero de mi mente y mi corazón, en ese entonces aun no era consciente de lo que empecé a sentir por ella era este bello pero misterioso sentimiento. Muchas noches me acostaba pensando solo en ella y tratando de descifrar este agradable sentimiento que me provocaba, el solo verla, el simple hecho de ver sus hermosos y brillantes esferas turquesa, verla sonreír, verla tan juguetona y burlona, sus momentos maternales con las demás. Era simplemente perfecto.

Nuevamente esa pregunta llegaba a mi mente, ¿Qué es el amor?, a pesar de ser consiente que la amo, sé que aún no pudo hallar la respuesta, y dudo que alguien la tenga.

-Elichi, ¿estás bien?-escuchar su hermosa voz me brindaba una calidez única, esa calidez que solo sentí con mi abuela, era extraño que las comparara, pero ambas me brindaban ese sentimiento que tantas confusiones provocaban en mi-Elichi…-escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era la experiencia más agradable y dulce que no cualquier mortal tenia el gusto de experimentarlo-Elichi…-mi nombre, seguido de una pequeña risilla era más perfecto aun-Elichii~…-su tono juguetón provocaba un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo en mi interior.

Sentir su mano sobre mi frente me hizo volver a la realidad. Me quede mirándola fijamente mientras mis mejillas tomaban color a causa de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío

-¿Nozomi?-pregunte confundida, aun no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando gracias a estar soñando despierta de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que me quedaba perdida en mis pensamientos, creo que a estas alturas ella ya se había acostumbrado a verme soñar despierta.

-¿otra vez soñando, Elichi?-me dedico una bella sonrisa, respondí de forma nerviosa

-lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-rasque mi mejilla de forma torpe, trataba de fingir cansancio, o estar preocupada por otros asuntos, pero eso no sería suficiente, era un libro abierto para ella. Con solo una mirada sentia que veía atreves de mí

-decía que ya es un poco tarde y deberíamos regresar-decía aquello mientras arreglaba sus pertenencias.

-claro-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Juntas terminamos de ordenar todos los documentos, y como cada fin de semana íbamos a nuestra pequeña "cita". Me gustaba pensar que era una, en realidad solo íbamos al restaurante de siempre por un parfait, se hizo una rutina ir allí cada fin de semana.

Luego del parfait la acompañaba al templo, donde podía apreciarla mientras trabajaba, y finalmente la acompañaba a su departamento. Cada vez que nos separábamos, contaba las horas para volverla a ver. Algunos domingo me atrevía a invitarla a salir, lo cual ella siempre acepto, pero trataba de no hacerlo seguido, ya que no quería que se aburriera de mí, pensaba que si era muy obvia tal vez terminaría alejándola.

En tal caso, prefería ocultar estos sentimientos con tal de no arruinar la hermosa amistad que tenía con ella luego de tres años.

-gracias por acompañarme Elichi-el camino a su departamento siempre se me hacía corto, sentia que el tiempo pasaba volando en esta última parte del día

-no hay de que-respondí con una leve sonrisa-nos vemos el lunes-esta vez no me había atrevido a invitarla

-regresa con cuidado Elichi

-si

De camino a casa era mi parte más dolorosa y frustrante del día, sobre todo porque tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza que quería decirle, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacía?, porque si pasaba corría el riesgo de arruinar mi amistad con ella.

-el amor es muy complicado-susurre mientras miraba el cielo, una tranquila y agradable noche, como cualquier otra.

¿Qué es el amor?, en términos científicos puede significar simplemente como un fenómeno que incluye patrones conductuales, cognitivos y emocionales característicos. En el amor participan varios mensajeros químicos que proporcionan una gama de sensaciones que van desde el placer, la euforia, la confianza y la seguridad, hasta la ansiedad, la obsesión y la depresión.

Desde una perspectiva puramente biológica algunos dirían que es una interacción entre feromonas y oxitocina, otros que no es más que un instinto que asegura la supervivencia de la especie que ha evolucionado hasta hacerse más social.

Para algunos autores, en su mayoría poetas, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso y poderoso del mundo, citas y poesía para tratar de expresarlo y describirlo o como lo vemos algunos, según nuestras experiencias personales puede llegar a ser algo doloroso así como algo maravilloso.

Me detuve, apreciando nuevamente el cielo, ¿Qué es el amor?...

Sentí mi celular vibrar, al sacarlo de mi bolsillo descubrí un mensaje de Nozomi

-"Elichi, ¿Qué te parece tener una **cita** mañana?"-no estoy segura cuantas veces leí y releí el mensaje, ¿acaso lo leí mal tantas veces? Tal vez solo lo malinterpretaba o Nozomi me jugaba una broma.

-"…seguro"-mis dedos temblaron al momento de mandar el mensaje, mi respuesta era muy torpe y tonta, pero aún no estaba segura si aquello era real.

-"entonces nos vemos mañana Elichi *3*"-mis mejillas tomaron color, ¿acaso se burlaba de mí?, o tal vez este mensaje podría significar lo que tanto estuve esperando

-"te recogeré a la misma hora de siempre nwn"

-"… Elichi densa~"-no entendí este último mensaje, pero antes de poder contestar otro mensaje me llego-"pero así me guastas *8*"

¿Qué es el amor?, supongo que poco a poco lo descubriré, di una última mirada al cielo antes de responder el mensaje y apurarme en llegar a casa.

-"así… también me gustas"


End file.
